


Дорогой мистер...

by BraKet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	Дорогой мистер...

Чтобы вернуть гостиной должный вид после того, как через камин словно стадо слонов пронеслась эта безумная рыжая семейка буйнопомешанных Уизли, Вернону пришлось брать отпуск за свой счет. Который несколько удлинился, когда Вернон шлепнулся со стремянки при поклейке новых полосатых обоев. К счастью, обошлось без переломов: он всего лишь ушиб копчик и получил легкое сотрясение. Но это вылилось в дополнительную неделю отдыха, а деятельный ум Вернона терпеть не мог праздность. 

На приведение в порядок каталога сверл и перекраску чулана в жизнеутверждающий цвет (к счастью, его скромные размеры позволяли обходиться без стремянки) ушло полтора дня, по прошествии которых Вернон отчаянно заскучал. Настолько, что даже отправился в комнату племянника для инспекции: этот несносный мальчишка обожал устраивать под кроватью тайники из еды, а шкаф превращать в мечту магического хордера. 

Как ни странно, спальня оказалась абсолютно пустой. То есть, совершенно. Ни в шкафу, ни в письменном столе ничего не обнаружилось, не считая парочки мышиных костей в углу одного из ящиков (видимо, остатки завтрака этой его ужасной совы). Гарри даже забрал со стены календарь, который, кстати, ему подарила Петуния, а ведь 1994 год еще не закончился. Кажется, только шторы маленький негодник не решился прихватить! Вернон зло отдернул одну из них... И внезапно откуда-то сверху (видимо, за гардиной был тайник, надо запомнить расположение!) прямо ему на голову свалилась пачка старых писем, перетянутых бечевкой. Все они были адресованы «Гарри Поттеру, лично в руки».

Поначалу Вернон косился на конверты с опаской: кто знает, что эти сумасшедшие маги могли в них запечатать! Но вскоре любопытство взяло верх над осторожностью, и Вернон открыл одно из писем.

Ничего волшебного в нем не обнаружилось. Самый обычный листок, разве что исписанный тушью (кстати, тоже самой обычной), а не ручкой. Текст оказался довольно-таки банальным: школьная подружка Гарри описывала свой отдых с родителями-дантистами. Не какими-то там волшебными дантистами с палочками, светящимися зубами и всей этой чушью, а с весьма заурядными дантистами, каких вокруг пруд пруди. Второе письмо от этой же Гермионы было чуть-чуть интереснее: она рассказывала, как читает всякие волшебные учебники и приводила оттуда целые абзацы, весьма бредового содержания.

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, дорогая? Вся эта магия... Такая чушь! — тихо, так, чтобы не услышал Дадлик, сообщил своей жене Вернон перед сном в их спальне. — Дешевые фокусы, которые здорово уступают техническому прогрессу! Я вот сейчас опишу тебе, как они борются с сорняками, обхохочешься.

— И вообще... Ты только представь, нет ни компьютеров, ни телефонов! Мы на работе уже давно пользуемся электронным чатом, очень удобно, знаешь ли. А эти? Посылать письма с совами! А? Каково? Во-первых, это же ужасно долго! Во-вторых... Ну вот, скажем, сдохнет сова в дороге, и что тогда, я вас спрашиваю? — продолжил Вернон на следующий вечер. — И кино, дорогуша, кино! Ну, ладно, их фотографии двигаются... Подумаешь, да любой файл с расширением gif на такое способен! Тоже мне, достижение! А есть у них, допустим, сериалы? Что-то я не заметил!

— Скелерост мне понравился, впрочем, — снисходительно пожал плечами Вернон еще через день. — Но вот если взять нашу микрохирургию... Все эти прекрасные современные диагностические аппараты... У этих же даже рентгеновской установки нет! 

Петуния кивала и рассказывала ему о Лили. Призналась в том, что, конечно, в детстве все эти вещи ее впечатляли, и она очень завидовала сестре, но тогда наш прогресс не дошел до таких высот, как сейчас. А теперь обычные люди своим собственным умом достигли куда большего, чем все эти волшебники с их допотопными заклинаниями. Нет, будь она ровесницей ее дорогого Дадли, ей завидовала бы, наоборот, Лили! Жить без компьютера, фидо, игр, фильмов и передач, подумать только! Интересно, что делают маленькие волшебники в свободное время? Летают на метлах?! Ее, Петунию, и на лошадь-то было не затащить! 

— Путешествовать в удобном кресле поезда, самолета или машины куда лучше, чем болтаться в воздухе с узкой палкой между ног, — соглашался Вернон и добавлял, что его копчик чувствует себя куда лучше, значит, совсем скоро можно будет снова сесть за руль. 

Накануне его выхода на работу Петуния поехала в кондитерскую, чтобы купить праздничный пирог. Она решила сделать мужу сюрприз, поэтому наговорила ему что-то про свою давнюю подругу, с которой посидит в кафе и походит по магазинам, вероятно, до самого вечера. 

Дверь Петуния постаралась открыть максимально бесшумно. На цыпочках прошла в гостиную... И пирог едва не выпал у нее из рук.

Ее муж сидел на полу перед камином, сжимал в полных руках мятые вскрытые конверты и, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, стенал: 

— Где мое письмо c изумрудными чернилами? Где мой алый Хогвартс-Экспресс? Забери меня отсюда, магический паровозик, я хочу учиться в Школе волшебников!


End file.
